Vibration plates or vibration compactors are known from the prior art, which are used, for example, in road construction for ground compaction, etc. Transport carts are known for transporting the vibration plates, which may be hooked in a receptacle of the vibration compactor. Furthermore, transport rollers, which are permanently connected to the vibration plate, are also known.
In the design of a transport attachment, which is attached or attachable directly on the vibration plate, the problem exists on the one hand that the attachment cannot interfere during the normal work using the vibration plate, which means that its transport wheels must have a sufficient distance to the substrate during the work and also may not otherwise obstruct the operability of the vibration plate. Furthermore, the transport wheels must be brought rapidly and easily into the transport position, in which the vibration plate may be transported by rolling.